pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/F01
Strona Główna | nback = Strona Główna Opowiadania | teraz = Złowieszczy plan Zespołu R! Mew i Mewtwo | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/F02 F02 | nnext = ??? | sezon = 1 }} | scr = SJ F01.png 250px | nzwpl = Złowieszczy plan Zespołu R! Mew i Mewtwo | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super filmy | serus = Super filmy | nrus = 01 | nrjp = 01 | nrodc = 01 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 17 grudnia 2012 (część 1 i 2), 18 grudnia 2012 (część 3 i 4), 19 grudnia 2012 (część 5 i 6) | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Film Część 1 *W laboratorium (Gdzieś w Kanto) ???=Panie Giovanni, wszystkie dane na temat Mew są zainstalowane na program kolonowania. Giovannie=Wszystko idzie z godnie z planem.Nie długo będe żądzić całym Kanto!A w dodatku całym światem! ???=Nie chcem panu przeszkadzać, ale Mew śpi i nie możemy przeprowadzić klonowania. Giovanni=Gdy śpi, nie panuje nad siłą.Włączajmy te cudo!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *W mieście Saffron Art=Chodźmy obejrzeć turniej boksu jeszcze raz.Ok?Bo jeszcze Sabriny nie ma... Kate=Ktoś nam chyba pokrzyżował plany. Helen=Czemu tak uważasz? Kate=Czuję legendarną aurę. Art=Jaką aurę? Kate=legendarną.Klonowanie Mew się rozpoczęło. Helen=I co teraz zrobimy? ???=Hej! Art=Jeffrey! Kate=Cześć! Jeffrey=Musimy znaleść bazę Giovanniego! Kate=No włąsnie też jej szukamy. Jeffrey=Słyszałem że jest gdzieś w lesie Saffron. Art=No to chodźmy, nie ma na co czekać! Jeffrey=Ale to jest nie bezbieczne.Jak jesteśmy bliżej zasięgu wystraszonej i wściekłej legendy, fale mocy mogą na wyrządzić krzywdę. ???=Charizard nam pomoże. Art=Jun i Donnie! Jun=Hej, też chcem pomóc! Art=Lepiej nie, to za duże ryzyko. 4 osoby max.Czyli ja, Kate, Helen i Jeffrey. Jun=Okey. Donnie=Macy biegnie! Macy=Mogę wam.. Art=...nie! Macy=Dobra, chodźmy Jun, Donnie!Oni chcą być sami, wiem. *W lesie Art=Tu coś jest napisane. Helen=Ale nie wiem co... Art=Poczekaj...To są rysunki. Kate=Pisze że trzeba znaleść te rzeczy. Art=Pokeball koloru złotego...eee...Błękitna paproć...i...Kolorową, pierzastą korone. Jeffrey=No to na co czekamy..szukajmy! *W laboratorium. Giovanni=Tak.Tak.Pojawia się Mewtwo! Mew=Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Mewtwo=Mew...Mewtwo. GIovanni=Ile ma mocy Elia? Elia=Ma 40% mocy szefie.Jeszcze nie ten czas na zawładnięcie światem.O, któś chce wejść do jaskini! Giovanni=Ekstra.Jak wezną dla nas te rzeczy.Mewtwo będzie silny jak nie wiem.HAHAHAHAHAHA! Część 2 Kate=Czekajcie! Ktoś nas obserwuje!... Wartortle, Hydro Pompa w tamte krzaki! Z krzaków wyszedł Machop. Art=Machop?! Jeffrey=Znacie go? Helen=Tak, Kate brała z nim udział w zawodach boksu pokemon i wygrał, a teraz ciągle za nami chodzi. Art=Ok, to idziemy dalej? Kate=Nie, czekaj, dalej mam wrażenie, że ktoś nas obserwuje. Ma ktoś psychicznego pokemona? Art=Ee... wiesz, ze nie. Jeffrey=Ja mam tylko Gyaradosa jak sama wiesz. Helen=Ale mój Ninetales zna Psychikę. Kate=Nie wiem czy to pomoże, ale dobra. Helen=Nicki, użyj Psychiki na... no właśnie na czym? Kate=Na drzewach! Psychika Ninetalesa ujawniła kamery. Kate=Wartortle, Hydro Pompa, Vulpix Miotacz Płomieni! Zniszczcie te kamery! Art=Ivysaur, Słoneczny Promień, Growlithe, Miotacz Płomieni! Helen=Ninetales, Charizard Miotacz Płomieni! Jeffrey=Gyarados, Hydro Działo! Art=Uff, kamery zniszczone! Kate=Została jeszcze ta jedna na najwyższym drzewie. Wszyscy razem! Kamera została nienaruszona. Kate=Ch****a, twarda jest... Machop, Cios Dynama! Machop jednym ciosem zniszczył kamerę. Kate=Dobra, wracaj Vulpix! Idziemy dalej! Art=Wracaj, Ivysaur! Wracaj, Growlithe! Ivysaur wyszedł z pokeballa. Art=Co jest? Helen=On chyba chce być obok. Art=No dobrze... Helen=Wracaj, Ninetales! Ty też chcesz być obk, Charizard? Charizard=Char! Jeffrey=Wracaj, Gyarados! Coś czuję, że jesteśmy blisko. Helen=Jesteśmy na miejscu. To jaskinia mojego ojca. Art=No to idziemy! Kate=Nie tak szybko! Najpierw musimy opracować plan. Część 3 Art=Drzwi zamknięte. Kate=Grrr. Art=Musimy znaleść te części! Helen=Poczekajcie.Złoty pokeball, Srebrna Paproć, pierzasta korona.Złoty pokeball czyli wytwórzenie elektryczności jak pamiętam. Art=Srebrna Paproć czyli mróz. Kate=Pierzasta korona czyli....Burza liści? Jeffrey=Nie, myślę że to jest ognisty wir, lub ognisty strzał. Art=To musimy użyć tych ataków!Który pokemon zna Zamieć? Jeffrey=Gyarados zna od niedawna! Art=Arcanine Helen użyje Ognistego Strzału, a mój Pikachu pioruna. Art, Jeffrey i Helen=Do ataku! Drzwi rozwaliły się. *W laboratorium Elia=Klonowanie się zakończyło pozytywnie.O nie! Giovanni=Co się dzieje? Elia=Otworzyli drzwi do kwatery głównej! Giovanni=Nie spodziewają się, że nawet MY jesteśmy podstępni. Elia=Co msz na myśli? Giovanni=Włącz nie widzialność! Elia=Gotowe. Giovanni=Lecimy do miasta Fuchsia! Elia=Dobrze. Giovanni=CHodź tu Mewtwo. Mewtwo=Mew...two! Elia=T Psychika, może zrobić wszystko! Giovanni=Stój Mewtwo, mam jedną propozycję. Mewtwo=Mewtwo?... *W kwaterze głównej Art=Gdzie jest ten Giovanni! Kate=Helen, chyba go znasz.Gdzie jest?Gdzie są tajemne drzwi! Helen=Szybko, bo samolot może stać się nie widzialny imoze odlecieć! Art=Wciskaj guzik! Helen=Okey! Art, Kate, Jeffrey i Helen=AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jessie=Czas na piękno i powabność! James=Oraz siłę i męskość! Art=Przestańcie z tym mottem! Jessie=Mew nam jest nie potrzebny!Albo...Arbok! James=Victreebell!Nie gryż mnie!Weezing, zdejmij Victreebella! Kate=Ehh...Mew powinien być na wolności! Jessie=Ani mi się śni...rozgryzliście zagadkę, ale nas nie!Zobaczcie, czy ekstra jest w tej siatce!HAHA! Helen=Giovanni napewno już odleciał. Jessie=Do ojca po imieniu?Idziesz z nami dziewczynko! Helen=Łapcie Mewa! Mew wpadł w samą porę przez klatkę do Arta, Kate i Jeffreya. Art=Helen, zniszcz maszynę do rozpętania.Gdy jej nie będzie Mewtwo będzie dobrym, klonem, czyli pokemonem w lesie! Helen nic nie zrobiła, tylko mrugnęła do Arta okiem jak by miała plan. Jessie=James, zawież ich do miasta Fuchsia i zamknij w kwaterze zespołu R. James=Ale tam jest Giovanni *W klatce Art=Giovanni jest w Fuchsia. Kate=Jak tam pojedziemy, złapiemy Giovanniego. Jeffrey=Słyszałem że w kwaterze głównej jest teleport.Jessie i Helen tam polecą. Art=Mamy ich na jednym palcu. Kate i Jeffrey=I to się wie. Część 4 Jessie=Chwila! Ja nie wyrażam zgody! Kate=A czy ktoś cię pyta o zgodę? Daj rękę! Jessie=Nie zrobię niczemu przeciwko Giovanniemu! Kate=Będziesz musiała. Bulbasaur, zwiąż Dziki Pnączami! A ty Muk zatruj Trującym Gazem! Jessie=Aaaaa!!! Kate=Dobra, jak się teleportować? Helen=O ile dobrze pamiętam jest tu kabina, która do tego służy. Art=Jest tam... po za klatką. Jeffrey=No to jesteśmy w dołku... Kate=Niekoniecznie... Machop, dasz radę odciągnąć od siebie te pręty? Machop=Mach! Maaaaachoooop! Kate=Świetne, no "pani piękna i powabna" czas znikać. Jessie=Wrr... Kate chwyciła Jessie za rękę. Ta wciąż będąc pod działaniem trucizny nie stawiała oporu. Macho=Mach machop! Kate=Myślicie, że powinnam go zabrać ze sobą czy powinien zostać? Art=Nie wiadomo co tam spotkacie. Lepiej wieź go ze sobą. Kate=Ok, chodź, Machop! Kate, Jessie i Machop weszli do kapsuły. Kate=Dobra, tu się zapewne ustawia cel teleportu. "Fuchsia City". Kate, Wartortle, Jessie i Machop zniknęli. Kate=Jesteśmy na miejscu! Teraz tylko znaleźć Giovanniego. Pidgeot, idź! Poszukaj Giovanniego z powietrza tylko uważaj na siebie! Pidgeot=Pidgeo! Pidgeot zniknął za chmurami. Kate=Dobrze, ty Wartortle popłyń rzeką. Również uważaj na siebie. Wartortle=War! Wartortle wskoczył do wody. Kate=A my poszukamy na lądzie, Machop. Machop=Mach! *W kwaterze głównej Art=Co dalej? Helen=Przeszukajmy kwaterę. Może dowiemy się czegoś istotnego. Aha... Mew, znasz Przewidywanie? Zresztą głupie pytanie, na pewno znasz... Używaj go co jakiś czas, żeby sprawdzić czy u Kate wszystko w porządku, dobrze? Mew=Mew! Jeffrey=No to robimy rewizję! *W mieście Fuchsia Kate=Krążymy tak w koło i nic. Nagle pojawili się Pidgeot i Wartortle. Pidgeot=Pidgeo pidgeot! Wartortle=War wartortle war! Kate=Znaleźliście Giovanniego? Wartortle=Wartortle!!! W tym momencie coś chwyciło Kate i Machopa Psychiką. Wartortle i Pidgeot próbowali się bronić Hydro Pompą i Tornadem, ale Mewtwo był za silny. "Mew, wiem że mnie słyszysz. Pomóż."-pomyślała Kate. *W kwaterze głównej Mew=Meeeew meeew mew! Art=O co ci chodzi, Mew? Helen=On chyba coś wyczuł? Coś się stało Kate? Mew=Meew! Meew meeeeew meeew! Jeffrey=Mew, my nie potrafimy rozmawiać telepatycznie tak jak Kate. ?:Potraficie, musicie tylko wydobyć swoją aurę. Jeffrey=Aurę? I kim pan w ogóle jest? Samuel Junior=Wybacz, gdzie moje maniery? Jestem Samuel Oak Junior. A Mew mówi, że Mewtwo porwał Kate i jej pokemony. Machopa też. Art=To na co czekamy? Teleportujmy się do Fuchsia! W tym momencie do kwatery wpadła mama Kate, a za nią profesor Oak trzymając rękę na krzyżu. Profesor Oak=Au... moje biedne stare kości... Samuel Junior=Matilda, co ty tu robisz? Miałaś zostać w domu! Matilda=Moja córka jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a ja mam siedzieć spokojnie w domu? Samuel Junior=Przypominam że to także moja córka. I wiem, że sobie poradzi. Inaczej nie mówiłbym jej o planach stworzenia Mewtwo. Do Fuchsia teleportują się tylko Art, Helen, Jeffrey i Mew. My tu zostaniemy i teleportujemy się dopiero, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Matilda=Ale... Profesor Oak=Żadnych, ale. Byłoby nas za dużo i łatwo by nas złapali. Matilda=Ech, jak uważacie. Art, Helen, Jeffrey i Mew teleportowali się do Fuchsia. Część 5 *Gdzieś w Fuchsia Helen=Gdzie ja...Mew! Giovanni=Dzięki za przyprowadzenie Mewa! Kate=Ja go nie przyprowadziłam!A wogule Helen jest córką Giovanniego a nie ja! Jessie=Myślałam że ty jesteś Helen. Giovanni=Mewa przyprowadzili oni! Kate=Art, Jeffrey, Helen! Art=Machop Krzyżocios w Mewtwo!...Ale te liny mnie już bolą! Helen=Mewtwo jest silny! Elia=Mewtwo ma 90 % Mocy szefie. Giovanni=Dodaj DNA siły ataków: Ognistego Strzału, Zamieci i Pioruna. Jeffrey=To był podsstęp! Giovanni=Tak!Teraz Mewtwo ma 100 % mocy! Elia=99 %.Do setki jeszcze długo czasu. Giovanni=Żeby tylko czasu nie było!Persian, Promień Aurory! Art=Ehhh, ale uwiera!Ivysaur naprzód! *Z pokeballa wyszedł Ivysaur który zatakował Słonecznym Promieniem. Giovanni=Odbij Kulą CIenia! Art=Użyj... Elia=...Mróz Jynx! Helen=Jynx nic nie pomoże, trzeba mieć więcej siły. ???=Czy ktoś ma kłopoty?To Jun! ???=Uciekniemy za płoty,nie!To Donnie! ???=A ja bez słowa!Elektryczna, potęzna, ekstra dziewczyna, super boska Macy! Art=Już nie przesadzaj -.- Macy=Electabuzz, piorun!Magmar Miotacz Płomieni! Jun=Charizard Miotacz Płomieni, Aerodactyl Kamienne Ostrze!Ninetales Ognisty Wir! Donnie=Blastoise Hydro Działo! *Nastąpił Wybuch. Giovanni=Haha!Ochrona Mewtwo jest potężna!Teraz zawładniemy całym światem! Elia=Ale beze mnie! Giovanni=Wiem to już od dawna!Zawsze posyłałaś na mnie Jynxa i mówiłaś że się nie słucha!A teraz Mewtwo dostaje 100 % Mocy! Art, Kate, Helen, Jeffrey, Macy, Jun, Donnie i Elia=Grrrrrrrr. Giovanni=Psychiczna erupcja! *Nagle cały samolot wybuchł.Art, Kate, Helen, Machop, Mew i paczka zaczęli spadać w dół.Mewtwo został w górze z czerwonymi oczami, a Giovanni zotał w samolocie. Art, Kate, Helen i paczka=AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Część 6 Nagle jakaś siła zatrzymała bohaterów. To Mew użył Psychiki. Bezpiecznie wylądowali na ziemi. Giovanni=Co!? Zresztą, i tak mój plan się powiódł! Ha ha ha! Kate=Nie mów hop dopóki nie przeskoczysz! Mew wytworzył bąbelek i podleciał z nim do Mewtwo, który również wytworzył wokół siebie bąbelek, tyle że większy. Mewtwo=Kim... ty... jesteś? Jun=To on mówi?! Kate=Telepatycznie. Wygląda na to, że Giovanni zmieszał DNA Mew z DNA człowieka. Mew i Mewtwo wylądowali na ziemi. Wciąż byli w bąbelkach. Mewtwo=Kim jesteś? Mew=Twoim bratem bliźniakiem. Mewtwo=Bzdura, myślicie że jestem głupi? Wiem, że jestem tylko twoim klonem. Mew=Może, ale to nie oznacza, że jesteś nikim. Kate=Mewtwo, posłuchaj, nie chcemy zrobić ci nic złego, jesteśmy tu po to by ci pomóc. Giovanni chce cię wykorzystać do swoich celów. Gdy już nie będziesz mu potrzebny porzuci cię. Giovanni=Sprawa zaczyna zachodzić za daleko! Persian, Cienisty Pazur w nią! Meowth=Nic z tego! Poznaj mój Dzień Wypłaty! Kate, Art i Helen=Meowth! W Persiana uderzyły monety. Kate=Są Jun, Donnie, Macy i Meowth. Brakuje tylko jeszcze moich rodziców i dziadka. Nie ważne, Mewtwo jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi. Zespół R to twoi wrogowie. Mewtwo=Wiem, ale wy też jesteście wrogami. Kate=Dlaczego? Mewtwo=Nie może istnieć przyjaźń między pokemonami a ludźmi. Kate=Może! Ja i Wartortle jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Art=Tak jak ja i Ivysaur. Helen=I ja i Charizard. Jeffrey=Ja i Gyarados także. Jun=Ja i Charizard też. Donnie=Ja i Blastoise również. Macy=Ja i Electabuzz także. Kate=Wszystkie pokemony są naszymi przyjaciółmi. Mewtwo=Bzdura! Mewtwo zaatakował Mew Hiper Promieniem, który również odpowiedział tym atakiem. Hiper Promienie zderzyły się, żadne nie mógł popchnąć drugiego. Nagle Kate wbiegła pomiędzy walczących i sama oberwała Hiper Promieniem. Nastąpił wybuch. Art, Helen, Jeffrey i paczka=Kate!!! Gdy dym opadł okazało się, że Kate zamieniła się w kamień. Matilda=Puszcz... O nie! Samuel Junior=Jak to możliwe? Matilda=Wiedziałam, że Kate tu zginie! Profesor Oak=Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Poczekajmy chwilę. Wartortle podszedł do skamieniałeś trenerki i zaczął trącić ją łapą. Wartortle=War... wartortle war? Wartortle zaczął płakać. Po chwili płakały już wszystkie pokemony łącznie z Machopem, Meowthem, Persianem, Arbokiem, Weezingiem i Victreebelem. Te które były w pokeballach wyszły z nich i również zaczeły płakać. Łzy skapywały na skamieniałe ciało Kate, które zaczęło błyszczeć. Dziewczyna wstała. Giovanni=A niech to! Mewtwo, zabij ją, ale teraz na serio! Mewtwo, co ty robisz?! Mewtwo=Nie atakuje się przyjaciół! Mewtwo i Mew wspólnie użyli na Zespole R, ich pokemonach i samolocie Psychiki i wyrzucili w powietrze. Zespół R=Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Kate=Skąd ta nagła zmiana, Mewtwo? Mewtwo=Pokazałaś mi, że ludzie i pokemony mogą być przyjaciółmi. Nie zawahałaś się oddać własnego życia by ocalić pokemony. Kate=Dokąd teraz idziecie? Mewtwo=Nie wiem, ale zapewne jeszcze się spotkamy. Dzięki za wszystko. No to znikamy, bracie! Mew=Znikamy, bracie! Mew i Mewtwo teleportowali się. Art=To co teraz? Meowth=Ja wracam do Siostry Joy. Profesor Oak=My też wracamy do Pallet Town. Jun=Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno tu nie zostajemy. Macy=Ja też nie. Jeffrey=Ja też. Art=No to chyba tylko my zostajemy, nie? Kate=Słyszałam, że jest tu lider trujących pokemonów - Koga. Najpierw jednak chodźmy do Centrum Pokemon. Musimy porządnie odpocząć. Art i Helen=Zgadzam się. Kate=A gdzie Machop? Art=Pewnie gdzieś poszedł. Helen=Coś czuję, że jeszcze spotkamy tego Machopa. Kate, Art i Helen udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Kategoria: Własna twórczość